Fanfiction - De l'autre côté du miroir
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Le miroir est le reflet de l'âme des hommes. L'âme peut être bonne ou mauvaise, il n'y a pas de milieu juste et c'est comme ça. J'ai grandis dans une famille qui avait des secrets, des secrets mère me racontait quand j'était petite des histoires sur ces créatures nocturnes qu'on nomme Je m'appelle Alystis Salyne et je vais vous raconter mon histoire, l'histoire de ma fam


Je regarde à travers la fenêtre, la pluie tombe lentement, plongeant la ville de Leyawiin dans le calme total. Mon regard est fixé sur le ciel ou je peux apercevoir les étoiles. La nuit était tombée il y a quelques heures et pourtant je n'ai pas sommeil. Mes pensées sont ailleurs mais où telle est la question. Mes yeux bleu sont comme vide, et pourtant ils ont envie de pleurer mais je suis forte, je ne dois pas pleurer ça serait un signe de faiblesse. Ma main se pose sur la vitre froide, je suis perdue.

Mon regard descend à présent dans la rue près du château et se ballade sur chaque détails. Mais bizarrement mon regard fut attiré par une ombre se situant sous un arbre. L'ombre a l'air d'avoir une silhouette masculine. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à voir le visage, je ne vois que la couleur des yeux qui brille dans le noir, la couleur du sang. Un vampire...que fessait-il ici ? Ils nous auraient retrouver ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avions laissé aucune trace. C'est vraiment étrange.

Curieuse, je décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre prête à sortie par là mais l'ombre avait disparus de ma vue. Je soupira et referma donc la fenêtre quand je sentis une sensations froide dans ma chambre. Je déglutit sachant ce que ça voulais dire. Je ne bougea pas, cachant une arme sous la manche. J'étais prête à attaquer le vampire quand ce dernier me saisit le poignet et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il avait beaucoup de force, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son emprise. Il se colla contre moi afin que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Alors savoir comment il avait réussis à me prendre ma dague qui était pourtant si bien caché.

******" - Les jeunes filles ne devraient pas jouer avec ce genre d'objet, ça pourrait les blesser.****  
********- Pourtant, il faut bien apprendre à se défendre face à vous autres. Répondis-je.****  
********- Oui c'est vrai mais voyez-vous je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Répliqua le bel inconnu.****  
********- Ah oui ? J'ai dût mal à le croire.****  
********- Si je voulais votre mort, vous seriez déjà par terre à vous vider de votre sang. Ajouta t-il en regardant la jeune femme en face de lui. Hé bien, on peut dire que les Salyne ont eus une jolie fille.****  
********- Oh merci du compliment mais ça ne servira pas à vous sauver la vie. "**

Je le griffa avec mon ongles qu'il me lâcha en criant de douleur. En quelques secondes, j'était de nouveau armé car je pointais un katana sous ses yeux bien décidé à me battre contre lui si il tentais quoi que-ce-soit. Il se mit à rigoler glacialement comme si il trouvait la situation amusante. Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, je dût reculer et me retrouvant à nouveau contre le mur. Pourtant, je ne sentis aucun danger de sa part. Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser dessus avec un sourire charmeur. Il cherchait à faire quoi au juste ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est beau mais qu'il rêve pour que je tombe sous son charme.

******- J'en oublie mes bonne manières. Je me présente Sebastian Hassildor. Je suis un ami de votre cousin. Veillez m'excusez pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure mais je n'ai fait que me défendre. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, je suis un gentleman.****  
********- Et bien Sebastian déjà veillez vous reculez puis lâchez ma main.****  
********- Bien sûr. Dit-il en reculant. Voilà contente ?****  
********- Que fait-vous ici ? Demandais-je avec un ton de méfiance dans ma voix.****  
********- La question ne se pose même pas voyons. Je suis juste venus voir mon ami. Sur ceux belle demoiselle, bonne nuit et faite de beau rêve.**

Il s'inclina et partit par la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Je m'assis au bord de mon lit, face au miroir. Qui était vraiment cet homme ? Que me voulait-il ? Je me posai beaucoup de questions. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur que tout cela recommence à nouveau...des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.


End file.
